Baby, It's Cold Outside
Baby, It’s Cold Outside z filmu Neptune’s Daughter to utwór wykonany w A Very Glee Christmas, dziesiątym odcinku Sezonu Drugiego. Został wykonany przez Blaina i Kurta. Blaine mówi Kurtowi, żeby "przestał się tak pilnie uczyć" i pyta, czy pomoże mu z duetem, który będzie wykonywał na koncercie "Christmas Spectacular" w Kings Island (park rozrywki w Mason, Ohio, niedaleko Cincinnati). Podczas piosenki, tańcząc flirtują ze sobą, a później Blaine mówi Kurtowi, że jest lepszy niż dziewczyna z którą będzie śpiewał w duecie. Po chwili pojawia się pan Schue i gdy Blaine wychodzi z pokoju, Kurt wyznaje nauczycielowi, że jest zakochany w Blaine. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie Kurt (Blaine): I really can't stay (But, baby, it's cold outside) | Naprawdę nie mogę zostać (Na zewnątrz jest zimno, kochanie) I've got to go away (But, baby, it's cold outside) | Muszę już iść (Na zewnątrz jest zimno, kochanie) This evening has been (Been hoping that you'd drop in) | Ten wieczór był (Miałem nadzieję, że do mnie wpadniesz) So very nice (I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice) | Taki miły (Potrzymam Cię za twoje lodowate ręcę) My mother will start to worry (Beautiful, what's your hurry?) | Moja matka zacznie się martwić (Piękny, po co ten pośpiech?) My father will be pacing the floor (Listen to the fireplace roar) | Ojciec będzie krążył po całym domu (Wsłuchaj się w dźwięk kominka) So really, I'd better scurry (Beautiful, please don't hurry) | Naprawdę muszę już zmykać (Piękny, bez pośpiechu) But maybe just a half a drink more (Put some records on while I pour) | Może jeszcze pół kieliszka (Włącz jakąś muzykę, a ja naleje trunki) The neighbors might faint (Baby, it's bad out there) | Sąsiedzi zaczną coś podejrzewać (Kochanie, na dworzu jest okropnie) Say, what's in this drink? (No cabs to be had out there) | Co to za drink? (Nie ma tam żadnych taksówek) I wish I knew how (Your eyes are like starlight now) | Chciałbym wiedzieć (Twe oczy lśnią jak gwiazdy) To break the spell (I'll take your hat, your hair looks well) | Przełamać ten czar (Weźmę twój kapelusz, włosy masz cudne) I ought to say no, no, no, sir (Mind if I move in closer?) | Muszę powiedzieć nie (Może przysunę się bliżej?) At least I'm gonna say that I tried (What's the sense in hurting my pride?) | Przynajmniej próbowałem (I po co ranisz moją dumę?) I really can't stay (Baby, don't hold out) | Nie mogę dłużej zostać (Kochanie, nie wytrzymasz tam) Blaine (Kurt): Baby (Oh, but) | Kochanie Blaine z Kurtem: It's cold outside | Na zewnątrz jest zimno Kurt (Blaine): I simply must go (But, baby, it's cold outside) | Po prostu muszę iść (Na zewnątrz jest zimno, kochanie) The answer is no (But, baby, it's cold outside) | Odpowiedź brzmi nie (Na zewnątrz jest zimno, kochanie) This welcome has been (How lucky that you dropped in) | Ta wizyta była (Mam szczęście, ze do mnie wpadłeś) So nice and warm (Look out the window at that storm) | Tak miła (Spójrz przez okno na tą zamieć) My sister will be suspicious (Gosh, your lips look delicious) | Siostra nabierze podejrzeń (Twe usta wyglądają pysznie) My brother will be there at the door (Waves upon a tropical shore) '''| Brat będzie stał przy drzwiach (Za ta tropikalna bryza) '''My maiden aunt's mind is vicious (Ooh, your lips are delicious) | Ciotka będzie złośliwa (Masz pyszne usta) But maybe just a cigarette more (Never such a blizzard before) | Może jeszcze papieroska (Nigdy nie było takiej zamieci) I've gotta get home (But, baby, you'd freeze out there) | Muszę iść do domu (Kochanie, zamarzniesz tam) Say, lend me your coat (It's up to your knees out there) | Oddaj mi płaszcz (Napadało po kolana) You've really been grand (I thrill when you touch my hand) '''| I tak dałam Ci wiele (Przechodzi mnie dreszcz na twój dotyk) '''But don't you see (How can you do this thing to me?) | Ale nie widzisz nic (Jak możesz mi to robić?) There's bound to be talk tomorrow (Think about a lifelong sorrow) | Jutro czeka mnie poważna rozmowa (Pomyśl o tym całym smutku) At least there will be plenty implied (If you caught pneumonia and died) | Może będą wyrozumiali (Jeśli umrzesz na zapalenie płuc) I really can't stay (Get over that hold out) | Nie mogę zostać (Nie wytrzymasz tam) Blaine (Kurt): Ooh, baby (Oh, but) | Kochanie Kurt z Blainem: It's cold outside | Jest zimno na zewnątrz Ciekawostki *Blaine mówi, że występuje z tą piosenką na "Christmas Spectacular" w Kings Island, mimo, że ostatni taki koncert miał miejsce w 2005 roku. *To pierwszy duet Kurta i Blaina w serialu. Piosenka Baby It's Cold Outside została wykonana przez Cameron’a Mitchell’a i Lindsay Pearce (która później grała rolę Harmony w Glee) w piątym odcinku pierwszego sezonu The Glee Project. *Darren Criss (Blaine) i Brad Ellis (Brad) wykonali tę piosenkę na koncercie „Sing Out, Raise Hope” w 2011. Galeria 9af21c06b30.jpg 015.jpg 640.jpg 641.jpg 673822 1301214404003 full.jpg 961278 1330203022730 full.jpg 1155118 1355477217076 full.jpg Babyprof.jpg Couplekb.png Gifkb.gif Gifkb3.gif Kbgif2.gif Kurtblainesitting.png Filmy thumb|left|300 px thumb|right|300x300px Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Kurta Hummela Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Blaine'a Andersona Kategoria:Piosenki Świąteczne Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka A Very Glee Christmas Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album